Right Where She Belonged
by authorjazmyne
Summary: "When Sharon's house became a refuge, the place where Brenda went when she couldn't take it anymore, neither of them had expected it to become that way; but it had."


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

A/N: Can we just forget that Major Crimes happened for a moment? The details from the show make this story even less likely to happen because of the storyline - Rusty doesn't move in with Sharon and Sharon doesn't necessarily take Brenda's job when she leaves (that doesn't matter much). _Lots_ of thanks to Defyingnormalcy for all her amazing help!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

–

When Sharon's house became a refuge, the place where Brenda went when she couldn't take it anymore, neither of them had expected it to become that way; but it had.

The first time was during the nightmare that Goldman created. Brenda looked so small and fragile, eyes pleading for something she couldn't voice. She needed comfort, a shoulder to lean on, and most importantly, Brenda needed a friend. Sharon welcomed her in with open arms, pouring her a steaming cup of tea as she simply listened. It was natural to them somehow. Brenda wasn't expecting Sharon to be the sincere, compassionate woman she had learned she was. Maybe her pre-judgment was the reason she almost turned back away after ringing the doorbell that night; but the reason she stayed lied in the depth of the other woman's caring eyes.

Weeks and then months went by. The first few times Brenda would call first, finding an excuse for why she was coming over, but that stopped after Sharon told her she didn't have to make up an excuse. Sharon never pried for more than Brenda was telling her. She knew she would tell her everything when the time was right. That time came when Brenda was fighting back tears, admitting that while she loved Fritz, she wasn't in love with him. Brenda admitted things about the marriage that she knew to be over as she absently started ripping the tissue in her lap. Sharon didn't know what to say, but when she pulled Brenda closer, embracing her as Brenda let the tears finally fall, Sharon knew Brenda didn't need her to say anything.

As Brenda's life started to go under major changes, Sharon remained the constant. Through the separation and the beginning of the divorce process, the death of her mother, and ultimately her retirement, Sharon stayed the person Brenda went to when she needed someone. The guest bedroom in Sharon's condo had become Brenda's room unofficially. Sharon understood the need to get away from the things that reminded her of her husband, and having Brenda at her place was something she had grown used to. If asked, Sharon wouldn't be able to tell which of them really needed the other more, but it was true that Brenda was filling an emptiness in her life that Sharon hadn't previously cared to have filled.

* * *

Sharon's car answered the incoming call from Brenda. Sharon smiled as she glanced at the time; 6:42. "I'm on my way home," Sharon told Brenda, stuck in Los Angeles traffic. "What's up?"

"You want Chinese for dinner? I'm on my way home- to your place..."

"Brenda, it's your home, too. I think after two months it's safe to say you live with me." Sharon smiled a little to herself. At her age she didn't think she would have a roommate, but at the same time Brenda felt like more than a roommate.

"Fine. I'm on my way _home _and I wanted to know what you wanted me to pick up."

"It's Friday. If you're up to it, and this traffic clears up, we can go to that seafood place on the shore."

"You sure? I thought you might be tired after the long week you had. I was thinkin' a night in would be a good idea."

"Is that concern I hear?" Sharon teased lightly, imagining the eye roll Brenda was probably giving her own steering wheel.

"Sharon Raydor, if you don't tell me what you want to eat..." Brenda's tone was both playful and full of actual warning.

"Decision's all yours. Either way I just-" The sound of Brenda cursing under her breath and cars honking made Sharon stop mid-sentence. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I almost missed my exit."

How Brenda managed to get around before they went and picked out a new GPS for her was something Sharon questioned often. She still got herself lost with the woman on the device feeding directions to her. Sharon was honestly amused by this.

"I'm going to let you focus on driving. If you want Chinese, then go ahead and pick some up. Whatever you want is fine with me."

Brenda mumbled something under her breath that Sharon couldn't understand. "All right. I'll see you when I get home."

Sharon smiled as she hung up, hoping the traffic would hurry up and clear up so she could get home. So she could go home _to Brenda._

* * *

"Sharon," Brenda called out as she locked the door behind her. The lights in the condo were on, but Sharon wasn't in the living room, and once she brought the food into the kitchen she could see she wasn't there either.

"I'm in my room," she heard Sharon respond.

Brenda left the food on the kitchen counter and then made her way to the back, putting her bag on the sofa as she passed it. She stopped in front of Sharon's door, looking in as she removed her jacket. Sharon was unbuttoning the buttons on her blouse. Sharon nodded her in before she turned away, pulling her shirt off as she went towards her dresser. There were many times Brenda had watched Sharon undress while they talked. At some point it stopped being just about talking. Brenda enjoyed watching the layers come off Sharon's body. She wasn't sure if Sharon ever noticed the way her eyes lingered, or the way she absently licked her lips sometimes. But if Sharon noticed, she never said or did anything differently.

"I got the Chinese," Brenda said, watching Sharon as she hung the shirt up on a hanger.

"Great. How does a movie night sound?"

"Fried Green Tomatoes?" Brenda asked.

Sharon turned around, looking at Brenda, already expecting the pout she saw forming on Brenda's mouth. Sharon couldn't deny there was something about the way Brenda batted her lashes and slightly pouted that always tempted her to give her whatever she wanted. She mentally shook her head every time because of it. She was no different from all the men that it worked on.

"Didn't we watch that Sunday?" Sharon questioned as she moved to get out a tank top. "I'm sure there's something else you can pick from," she tried. She never admitted to Brenda that she didn't really like the movie, but you would never be able to tell by the number of times she watched it with the other woman.

Brenda realized easily she wouldn't be getting what she wanted. She sighed as she leaned back against the armchair. "What do you want to watch?"

"Honestly," Sharon started, pulling her shirt over her head. "Right now anything else sounds good."

When Sharon turned around, about to put her other shirt on, she stopped when she caught Brenda's eyes moving up her stomach and to her chest. She had that look in her eyes that had been driving Sharon crazy from the first time she noticed it. The first time she didn't know what to think of it, but it had been happening so often that Sharon's body automatically reacted. Her blood warmed her body, her skin tingled, and her throat went dry. That was the one problem she faced having Brenda living with her - that look in Brenda's eyes. The look of desire in Brenda's eyes was one of her biggest weaknesses lately.

Brenda noticed the way Sharon's chest rose and fell quicker, her breathing picking up. Her eyes slowly lifted and met Sharon's, a sheepish grin growing on Brenda's full lips. There was no denying that Sharon had caught her this time. Brenda wasn't sure how she was expecting the other woman to react when or if she ever noticed. The way Sharon only stared into her eyes, holding her gaze, wasn't one of the reactions she considered.

Sharon licked her lips and finally pulled her shirt on, looking away when it felt like minutes had gone by. "I'm going to, uh-"

Brenda stood quickly, taking her cue to leave. "I'll see you in a bit," she said it like a question, not exactly sure what Sharon was thinking.

Sharon nodded, slightly smiling to reassure her friend. "You can go ahead and get the movie ready," she told her as Brenda left, their eyes not meeting. Brenda mumbled something as she left and headed to her own room quickly.

* * *

_Serendipity_, Chinese food, a bottle of wine, and a warm blanket were waiting for Sharon when she finally came out to the living room. Brenda was pouring the wine, only taking a quick second to look up and smile at Sharon before filling the second glass. Brenda was wearing a pair of pajama pants with an old t-shirt that was large on her small frame. Sharon still took an extra moment to look at the other woman, amazed by how beautiful she was without trying. Her blonde hair was braided, her face washed from make up, her body almost lost in clothes that didn't really fit her, and Sharon thought she was just as attractive like this as she was when she got dressed up.

Brenda could feel Sharon looking at her before Sharon finally came into the living room fully. It caused a faint blush to rise on the blonde's cheeks. She smiled at Sharon and sat down, sitting on one end of the sofa, starting the movie. Sharon took the seat directly beside her, leaving a small space between them. Brenda could feel the warmth coming from the other woman's body. While reaching for her food she closed the space, enjoying being close to the other woman. Sharon didn't seem to mind the closeness; and later she didn't mind the way Brenda pulled the blanket over them both, resting her head on Sharon's shoulder.

A little more than halfway though the movie Sharon felt Brenda's arm wrapping around her. It was something that was so natural, so normal for them. But for some reason Sharon felt herself tremble a little as Brenda's hand slid under her shirt to rest on her hip. Brenda looked up at her and Sharon fought to keep her eyes on the TV screen, pretending she hadn't noticed. Brenda laid her head back down, sighing a soft, low sigh as her warm fingers brushed Sharon's smooth skin. Sharon had a feeling Brenda did it on purpose, seeking a reaction from her. Sharon only bit her lip, pushing away whatever that feeling was that she could feel rumbling in her belly. She wouldn't let Brenda know how affected she was by her touch.

Brenda enjoyed having the other woman so close to her. Hearing Sharon's heartbeat, feeling the warmth of her body, and being able to inhale the subtle scents on her skin were all things Brenda had grown used to. All those months together they'd grown closer than Brenda ever expected them to. Sharon welcomed her in and didn't push her away like she knew others would have. Parts of Brenda knew that was part of the reason she was so comfortable around Sharon - too many people got tired of little things she did and pushed her away. Having Sharon pull her closer instead was different, new, and had been a complete surprise at first. Becoming a part of Sharon's life was an even bigger surprise, but one she embraced proudly, letting the transition in life occur naturally.

When the movie ended, Brenda sat up reluctantly. Sharon turned to Brenda, rolling her shoulder, trying to get rid of the ache that Brenda had caused it. Brenda saw the way Sharon winced and she smiled sheepishly. She instinctively turned in her seat, bringing her leg up on the sofa.

"Lemme see," Brenda said as she moved Sharon's hand out of the way.

"No, it's fi-" Sharon's words died on her tongue as Brenda gently, but firmly pushed her fingers at that sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. The sound that did come out of her was one she wished hadn't. It was caught between a moan and a gasp, deep and throaty. She felt her cheeks warm, tinting with her embarrassment.

Brenda froze, unprepared for the reaction she received. Her belly filled with a hot sensation and her fingertips tingled; she sucked her lip into her mouth to stop herself from saying anything. She was sure whatever words she would think of would be the wrong ones. There weren't any words that would be acceptable to follow such a sound. Not when that sound came from your best friend and you had longed to hear it so many times that you'd lost count - though, Brenda had never imagined that this would be how it would happen, that this is what would release the sweet sound from Sharon's body.

Brenda let out a slow breath and rolled her thumb in tight circles over the back of Sharon's neck as her other fingers massaged her shoulder. She watched Sharon fight for control, she wished the other woman would just let go of. Sharon's hands were clutching the sofa, her eyelids fluttering before closing. Brenda was intrigued by this to the point where she found herself moving so she was on her knees and able to reach Sharon's other shoulder.

Sharon thought maybe she should say something. Or maybe she should be doing something. Instead, Sharon was letting Brenda massage her shoulders and neck, her warm hands smooth and strong against her. The muscles in her shoulders were tight, but Brenda was loosening her up, making her feel like she was melting under her touch. Her neck rolled and another one of those moans slipped between her lips, deeper this time. She tensed, cursing herself for letting the noise leave her throat.

"Relax," Brenda whispered.

The simple word, two syllables, made Sharon's skin feel prickly. Brenda's breath was warm and she was closer than she initially thought. She could smell the wine on her breath, almost taste it in the air. There were no words on the tip of Sharon's tongue. There was no questioning what she was doing, there was no telling Brenda to stop, nor was there any sign that Sharon wasn't enjoying it. The little sighs and moans that Brenda's fingers caused proved just the opposite.

"How's that feel?" Brenda whispered, kneading the tender flesh.

Sharon's answer came as a moan. Brenda smiled to herself, moving closer to Sharon, her body pressing against the other woman's. Brenda was enjoying this; her hands on Sharon, the other woman letting those last walls down, and the fact that she knew this wasn't just a massage. When Sharon pushed her body back, leaning against Brenda, it was about trust and need. Sharon trusted her enough to depend on her, and Sharon also needed her. The way Sharon's breath got a little heavier, a little thicker, proved to Brenda this wasn't Sharon just reacting to someone getting rid of the tension in her shoulder. There was so much more.

Sharon opened her eyes when she felt Brenda move her hair off to one side, but she didn't dare to turn around. She could feel Brenda's breath on her bare neck, tickling her and making her wonder what the other woman was doing behind her. The urge to turn was overwhelming, but what she felt next kept her right where she was. Brenda's thumbs stroked the space between her shoulder blades, up and down a few times before she moved her finger in circles. If Brenda had been trying to make her fall apart, to crumble, she'd just found the space on her body that might do just that.

"Harder," Sharon whispered so lowly that Brenda wasn't even sure she'd actually said it. It was the first spoken word Sharon had said that let Brenda know what Sharon wanted, and if harder was what she wanted, harder she would get. Brenda felt her entire body heat at the groan the other woman made when her fingers pushed into Sharon's back. "Ooh," she purred satisfyingly.

Brenda's heart rate was climbing and she was finding it harder and harder to focus. She closed her eyes for a moment, listening to the breathy sounds Sharon was making. She could listen to it all day. She could get lost in each and every moan, sigh, and groan. With her eyes closed it wasn't hard to let her mind drift. She could almost vividly see Sharon lying on her back as her own hands caressed and mapped out the topography of Sharon's body, exploring something she'd only been able to see from afar. It wasn't hard wondering what spots on her body would warrant each sound she was already causing; a lick up her thigh, a gentle pull on a nipple, or maybe the feel of her mouth on her center. Brenda's eyes popped open when she heard herself moan, her imagination creating images that were making her skin tingle with want.

Sharon heard the moan and pulled away, turning around. The amount of desire combined between them was thick in the air, almost tangible. They didn't need to say a word as they looked at one another. Everything they needed to know was written in flushing cheeks and darkening eyes. Months of them denying what they knew in the back of their minds, and now it was all out in the open. The want, the desire, the need for more than what they'd already given each other - it was all shown in the look mirrored in the woman's face they were looking at.

Brenda made the first move. Her hand slid up Sharon's shoulder and neck, so slowly that it made Sharon squirm in her seat. Sharon's breath was coming out faster, her eyes trained on the blonde's. Brenda licked her lips and leaned in, silently telling Sharon she wanted to kiss her. Sharon slowly licked her lips and parted them, letting out a stream of hot air. It happened so fast that neither of them really knew who actually closed the space between their lips. But the first touch made them both sigh, each knowing instantly that they wanted more.

Brenda's eyes fluttered shut as Sharon's smooth lips brushed her own. It was slow and slightly tentative, but it was still making the blonde's heart thud in her chest. Sharon's mouth was warm and tasted of the Chinese and wine. Brenda sucked and licked, tasted and caressed, kissed Sharon as she moved so she was straddling the other woman's lap. Sharon groaned in the back of her throat as her hands slid down to Brenda's angular hips. Her thumbs caressed bare skin as she gripped, tilting her head up to kiss Brenda.

Sharon was getting dizzy, breathless. Brenda's tongue slid against her own, making her moan into the blonde's mouth. Sharon could feel the blonde's hands smoothing down her arms, fingertips burning hot trails. Then her hands were on her hips, sliding up her stomach slowly, bringing her shirt up. In the back of mind she was thinking they should slow down, stop even. But the part of her that had been thinking about this, imagining this, told her to see how far Brenda was taking this.

"Your heart's racin'," Brenda said against Sharon's mouth as she placed kisses on the corners of her lips. Brenda watched Sharon's eyes open slowly. Brenda smiled and pulled back a little, her hands resting over Sharon's ribcage. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" she whispered.

The look in sparkling brown eyes made Sharon think it might have been just as long as she had. "You should have said something," she whispered, her words raspy.

Brenda leaned forward and brushed her lips against Sharon's. "Didn't think you wanted anythin' more than a friendship." After having things fall apart with Fritz, rejection was something she couldn't handle happening, especially when Sharon was the only person she had to depend on. Sharon brushed errant strands of hair away from her face and tucked them behind her ear. Brenda smiled and leaned in to kiss her once again.

They got lost in the kiss until Brenda's hands were creeping up to Sharon's breasts, making Sharon arch into the touch instinctively. Sharon heard herself groan as their lips parted and their eyes met again. She wondered if the need had taken over her eyes like it had in her body. Her nipples were tightening under the material of her bra. Heat was claiming her body. And everything was aching for the touch of the other woman. Sharon looked down at the hands that were touching her and rubbed her lips together before she silently brought her own hands to Brenda's. She brought their hands to fully cup her breasts and squeezed, moaning softly as she looked up at the blonde.

Brenda leaned forward and pecked Sharon's lips as the other woman released her hands. Soft, gentle kisses were dropped along Sharon's jawline as Brenda's hands massaged into Sharon's breasts. Sharon tilted her head back, her lips parting as moans spilled out. Brenda smiled against Sharon's jaw as she moved closer Sharon's ear. Brenda licked the shell of Sharon's ear and moaned along with Sharon when she wrapped her lips around the lobe and sucked it into her mouth. She sucked and nipped as her hands moved under Sharon's tank top, desperate to feel Sharon's hot skin against her skin.

"Oh God," Sharon moaned, her eyes rolling back.

Brenda ran her teeth over the auburn-haired woman's ear and slipped her hands beneath the cups of Sharon's bra. Sharon's nipples were hard and begging for attention. Sharon's heart was pounding, and Brenda could feel how much Sharon wanted from her. Brenda growled and nipped her ear one last time before she started kissing her way down Sharon's neck, her chest, pushing the shirt and bra out of the way. She looked at Sharon's breasts with hunger in her eyes.

Sharon pulled her shirt off and reached behind her to unfasten her bra, her eyes not leaving Brenda's tongue as it slowly licked the space between her breasts. It was warm and wet, making her let out a purring sound that showed how good it felt. She dropped her shirt on the sofa and then pulled off the bra, instantly wrapping her hands in Brenda's hair afterward. She pulled her up to her, feeling Brenda's tongue licking all the way up to the hollow of her throat before the blonde smiled at her. Sharon returned the smile, pulling her to her mouth so they could share a slow, passionate kiss.

Brenda only broke the kiss to pull her shirt off; she found herself being instantly being pulled back, closer to Sharon. The feeling of her skin against the other woman's was glorious. It had been a long time since she was able to feel someone else's skin on hers. Admittedly the only person she had wanted lately was the same woman who was touching her. Feeling breasts against hers, soft lips sliding on hers, and Sharon's hands on her back was everything she could have asked for.

Sharon traced Brenda's spine, making the blonde shiver in her arms, pushing harder against her. Brenda's hips were rocking back and forth a little, letting her know they she wanted more from her. Sharon slipped one hand between them and ran it against Brenda's tight stomach, feeling muscles quivering beneath her. She roughly nipped Brenda's bottom lip as she pulled back from the kiss. Sharon kissed her way down Brenda's neck and to her breasts, making Brenda lift up on her knees. Sharon caught a nipple in her mouth as Brenda wrapped her hand around Sharon's neck, her head falling back as a loud moan spilled into the hot air.

Searing heat spread throughout Brenda's body as Sharon sucked on her right nipple and then her left, alternating back and forth. She swirled her tongue around the erect buds, pulled roughly with her lips, sucking and gently biting random spots on her full breasts. Sharon's mouth was doing sinful things to her, making her moan loudly. Her body was pushing against Sharon's, Sharon's hard nipples rubbing against her. It was all amazing, but it ended too soon as Sharon untangled their bodies.

Brenda whimpered when Sharon pulled away. "Don't stop," she begged in a needy whisper.

Sharon couldn't hold back the smile. "Let's go to the bedroom." As much as wanted to keep going, she didn't want it to happen on the sofa. She wanted to feel Brenda's body against her own, properly, against her decadent mattress.

Brenda leaned down for another kiss before she got up, her legs feeling weak. She held a hand out and pulled Sharon up as well. Brenda smiled and wrapped her arms around Sharon, unable to resist the urge to kiss her again. Sharon hummed and started walking Brenda backwards, wanting to get her into the bedroom. Brenda almost laughed at the eagerness, but the sound was swallowed by Sharon.

Blindly they found their way to Sharon's bedroom, only bumping into the wall once. Sharon reached for the lamp, but Brenda pushed her back against the bed before she was able to turn it on. Sharon grunted and ran her teeth over her lips as she watched Brenda pull off her pajama pants, kicking them off before climbing on the bed. Sharon looked down at Brenda as she reached up, dancing her fingers over Sharon's hips before hooking her fingers into the waist of her pants, taking them off along with her panties.

They kissed as they removed the last of their clothes, bringing their naked bodies together when they finished. Sharon's fingers unbraided Brenda's hair as the blonde kissed against her neck. Their hands explored each other's body, something they had often thought about being able to do. Soft moans and low purring sounds mixed as kisses moved from their mouths to other places on their heated skin. Brenda groaned when Sharon kissed along her jaw, her hands caressing her thighs and hips. Sharon sighed when Brenda rolled them over and pinned her arms above her head and licked the length of her neck. The two of them got pleasantly lost in the kisses and touches, letting themselves melt with satisfaction.

Sharon watched as Brenda swirled her tongue around the enlarged peak on her breast. She arched slightly to her touch and a soft sound started in her throat. Brenda smiled at her before wrapping her lips around the same nipple, sucking it into her warm, wet mouth. The sensation was much stronger than Sharon had been expecting. Maybe it was because she had been wanting this for so long, or because it had truly been a while since it happened; but either way, Sharon felt a loud, throaty groan form in her throat and a flood of heat flush her body. Eager lips sucked harder, pulling the flesh into her mouth before letting it go with an audible pop each time. Sharon wrapped her legs around the smaller woman, needing to feel more of her, and wrapped her freed hand in the golden locks of hair as she silently told Brenda what she wanted.

The feel of Sharon's body heat against her own body was glorious. Brenda closed her eyes for a second to savour the feeling. She flicked her tongue around the nipple in her mouth, listening to the harmonic sounds Sharon made. All of it was making Brenda's heart pound as her free hand caressed Sharon's other breast and the side of her body. Sharon's skin was silky smooth, just like Brenda imagined it would be; she was also as responsive to her touch as she previously thought she might be. Having Sharon moan beneath her as the older woman lightly pulled her hair and rocked her hips against her was something she'd wanted so long that it felt like a dream. But it wasn't a dream, not this time.

Sharon's back arched further as blonde hair tickled her skin and Brenda's lips slid along her stomach. Brenda's tongue dipped into her navel, swirling slowly. A soft 'oh' left Sharon's mouth as Brenda did it again. She looked down at the blonde, catching her eyes before Brenda smiled at her and then nibbled against the swell of her belly, just enough to make Sharon groan. Sharon's breath was rushed and her pulse was racing. Brenda was moving lower and lower, her mouth inches away from the one place that needed her most. She could feel the ache, her muscles contracting painfully and desperately. From the look in Brenda's darkened brown eyes, the blonde knew just how desperate she was, and liked it.

Brenda inhaled deeply, moaning against Sharon's hipbone. The heady scent of her arousal was intoxicating. She smelled spicy and earthy; she was sure she would taste just as good. Brenda lifted her eyes and looked at Sharon as she let her breath float over her wet center. Sharon bit her lip and her hands fisted the sheets in anticipation. Brenda licked her lips slowly and then looked down. In the minimal light of the room Brenda could still see how wet she was. Knowing she had the power to turn the other woman on like this was arousing. She moaned to herself lowly and purposely bypassed that one place she knew Sharon wanted her, enjoying the way it made her squirm.

"Brenda," Sharon groaned, her eyes saying all the things she wasn't.

"Shhh," she murmured before her tongue licked the length of Sharon's thigh. Sharon moaned and the muscles in her thigh contracted. "See," she whispered as she blew against the wet path, "I know just what you need."

There was no protesting when she felt Brenda's hand slide up her body and to her breast, her mouth teasing the quivering flesh of her thigh. Brenda's fingers pulled on an already sensitive nipple, turning and twisting. Shocks were shooting through every nerve of her body, moving straight to her core. She pulled her other leg tighter around Brenda, her foot running up and down Brenda's smooth skin.

Brenda sat up, separating their bodies only for a moment. She straddled Sharon's hips and moved her hair to one side before leaning down a little. Sharon kept her eyes focused on Brenda's, and Brenda didn't break the intense gaze. It was amazing how much they could say like this. Words weren't really needed. Everything was told in the race of heartbeats, the caress of their hands as they leisurely mapped out each other's body, and the smiles that didn't go away with each passing second. Since the first night Brenda showed up at Sharon's house they had been moving here, slowly but inevitably. This wasn't just about sex; they both knew that much.

Sharon licked her lips as she trailed her fingertips over Brenda's arm and then her shoulder, slowly moving up her neck and then jaw. Brenda sighed, parting her lips. Sharon brought her index finger to the other woman's lips and outlined her bottom lip, feeling Brenda's warm breath. Her lip trembled before she darted her tongue out to lick the tip of Sharon's finger, slowly sucking it into her mouth. Together they hummed as the warmth of Brenda's mouth surrounded Sharon's finger; she sucked on the digit, swirling her tongue around it before releasing it just as slowly.

Sharon sighed and brought her hand to Brenda's head, weaving her fingers through her hair. "Come here," she whispered.

Brenda licked her lips as she let Sharon guide her so their lips could connect. The sweeps of tongues and brushes of lips made them both moan, their mouths opening to the other. Brenda's tongue flicked against Sharon's before she sucked her tongue into her mouth, causing Sharon to groan as she pulled her down to her body. Without breaking the kiss, Brenda laid her body against Sharon's. Their breasts pressed against each other, their legs tangled, and their hands caressed whatever they could reach. Time passed without them really noticing. It was as if the world around them stopped, the pleasure and connection they were sharing was all that mattered.

Sharon rolled them over, towering over Brenda. Her hair curtained to the side of them as she lifted up and looked deeply into Brenda's eyes. "You're so beautiful," she whispered before she slipped a hand between them and felt the fluttering of muscles in Brenda's stomach.

"So are you," Brenda said in a rush of breath, her body reacting to Sharon's touch. She gulped a little when Sharon lifted her own body so her hand could continue its journey downward. Brenda ran her hands up and down Sharon's neck and shoulders as she kept her eyes on the green ones looking into her own.

Sharon bit her lip when her fingers brushed over Brenda's clit, watching as the flash of arousal sparked in Brenda's eyes. Brenda was wet and hot, her need evident when her hips immediately bucked up. Sharon slipped her fingers between Brenda's folds and heard a groan, she was unsure which of them it had come from, but it didn't really matter. Heat surrounded her fingers as she caressed the wet flesh of Brenda's center. She stroked up and down, skipping over her clit each time, feeling Brenda squirm. She watched as her breath became uneven and her eyes clouded with desire.

"Kiss me," Brenda whispered, and Sharon came without hesitation.

Brenda ran her teeth over Sharon's lip, hard. Sharon hissed into her mouth, sighing when Brenda's tongue licked over her lip, soothing it. Brenda rolled her hips up and was thankful when Sharon's fingers started circling her entrance, making her head spin deliriously as she waited for more. She kissed Sharon harder, her hands splayed out on her warm back. The first feeling of Sharon's finger entering her made her groan, arching into the amazing touch. Her body flooded with fire-hot heat, and her walls contracted around the single digit.

Brenda tilted her head back as Sharon started kissing down her long neck, sucking and nibbling. Brenda moaned in response. Her hips were tangled in an intimate dance with Sharon's hand. The older woman's palm ground deliciously against her clit as her finger explored inside of her, caressing her inner walls. Everything that Sharon was doing to her was just so intense, so amazing; her arousal skyrocketed. Sharon's fingers went in and out of her, slipping into her liquid heat and circling her before plunging back in. Each thrust of her wrist made Brenda a little weaker, made her need a little more from the other woman. Each brush of Sharon's lips, scrape of her teeth as she moved lower and lower on her body, and tender kiss made Brenda moan softly into the hot air between them.

Brenda was so wrapped up in every sensation she barely noticed when Sharon's mouth moved over her pelvic bone, kissing slowly. It was when Sharon's finger stilled and the flat of Sharon's tongue roughly pushed against her clit that her eyes popped open widely and her hips jerked up. A deep, loud groan made Sharon smile before she licked over the tip of Brenda's clit, watching the blonde fist the sheets and lick her lips. Brenda's head fell back and her back arched, enjoying the feel of her mouth on her. So long she had needed this; so long she had thought of this. But the reality of it happening was better than every fantasy she had ever dreamed up.

Sharon pulled her finger out of her, despite the protest coming from Brenda. Sharon shushed her, that very same finger going to the blonde's lips. Brenda did as she expected she would, sucking the wet finger into her mouth, tasting herself. Sharon groaned as she watched her. There were many things Brenda did that Sharon found sexy, but this, her sucking her finger clean, had just been been added to the top of the list.

Brenda moaned around Sharon's fingers as Sharon licked her folds, sucking them into her talented mouth; oh, how good it felt to have Sharon devouring her like this. She sucked harder on Sharon's finger as the woman's tongue slipped between her puffy folds and began licking. Sharon licked from the bottom to the top, swirling over her clit before going back down, teasing her entrance. The strokes of her tongue were lazy and so slow that Brenda felt like she was crumbling faster and faster. It was glorious and painful all at once, causing a steady stream of gasps and moans to fall from her parted lips.

Sharon felt Brenda bite down on her finger when her tongue made circles around her entrance and she took that as her cue. Sharon dipped the tip of her tongue inside, moaning when Brenda released her finger to let out an animalistic sound that made Sharon's own body ache deliciously in response. Sharon licked slowly, flicking her tongue around, bringing it back into her mouth and tasting the heady flavors that she was sure she could get drunk on.

"Oh my," Brenda cried when Sharon moved her mouth back to her clit and her finger came back to her entrance. "Sharon," she whispered huskily.

"Hm," Sharon hummed as she slowly slid her finger into her warmth.

"Please," Brenda said hoarsely.

Sharon smiled at the younger woman before she wrapped her lips around the nub and hummed, lightly sucking on her clit. Brenda groaned and squeezed her legs around her tighter, her body arching and her hands wrapping around the headboard. Sharon kept her eyes on Brenda's brown eyes, which were almost black with lust, as she flicked her finger up, caressing the rough patch of sensitive flesh that was making Brenda's walls tighten their hold on her digit, causing the blonde's breath to come out in a rush. She flicked her tongue over Brenda's clit, right to left, up and down, in deliberate circles. Her main goal was to drive Brenda crazy, to cause the blonde to go absolutely wild, and she knew she was doing just that by the melody of satisfied sounds spilling from Brenda's full lips.

"God," Brenda hissed before she clenched her teeth, rocking her hips up and down.

Brenda could feel the sweat sliding down the slope of her stomach, her muscles tensing everywhere, and the amazing pull in her body as she tried to continue breathing when it seemed impossible. Sharon's teeth lightly scraped against the sensitive nub and her hips bucked so hard that she was sure she probably had hurt Sharon, but the other woman didn't stop what she was doing.

"Ooh, right there!"

Sharon's finger moved in a circular motion inside of her as she continued giving Brenda just what she needed. It was only a few more flicks of her tongue before she felt two hands on her head, before Brenda was telling, no, begging her not to stop. Sharon had no intention on doing that. She gave her more, pulling her clit into her mouth as she felt her spongy walls tighten around her finger.

"Oh, Fuck! F-f-f-fuck!" Brenda gasped as she climaxed, her body trembling uncontrollably. There was no chasing her orgasm; it just happened, crashing into her, leaving her gasping for air. She felt like she was floating, yet she also felt as though she was trapped to the bed and Sharon's slight body weight. It was the type of pleasure that was so intense that it bordered on painful. But, Brenda enjoyed every single second of it.

Sharon slowed her pace to a stop when she heard Brenda let out a deep, throaty, groan. Sharon sat up, looking at Brenda's flushed and sweaty body. She smiled as she licked her lips and crawled up until she was able to kiss Brenda's lips. Brenda hummed and kissed Sharon slowly, her tongue darting out to lick Sharon's wet lips and the inside of Sharon's mouth, tasting herself.

Brenda moaned when Sharon broke the kiss and rolled over, letting out a deep breath. Brenda turned her head and looked at her, smiling. "Don't get too comfortable over there," she whispered as she sat up. "The night is hardly finished."

Sharon watched as Brenda positioned herself at the foot of the bed. The only response she gave was a drawn out groan when she finally felt Brenda's tongue on her. No, the night was hardly over.

* * *

Brenda rolled over in the bed, realizing she had fallen asleep. The bed was empty, but a glance at the clock let her know she hadn't been sleeping that long. She was in Sharon's bedroom, tangled in a sheet that smelled like the two of them. If she had woken and Sharon was still beside her she wouldn't be worrying. She wouldn't be wondering if Sharon was already regretting sleeping with her. She wouldn't be wondering if she had ruined their friendship. But she didn't wake up with Sharon, so she couldn't help but wonder what possibly went wrong as she got up from the bed, looking for her clothes, only to remember the rest of her things were in the living room.

Sharon stopped at the doorway, an amused smile lifting on her lips. "I think this little escape you're trying to make would work better if you didn't also live here," Sharon said as Brenda turned quickly.

The pants Brenda was putting back on fell from her hands and to the floor. She had a guilty expression in her eyes and her cheeks flushed ever so slightly. "Uh, I was, uhm-"

"You were about to leave. You don't have to deny it."

"I-I-I wasn't. I just thought you were..."

Sharon came into the room, removing the robe she threw on when she left to clean up the living room. "Plan on getting back in bed, or do you plan on standing there all night?" Sharon asked as she got back in the bed, slipping under the sheet. "Or you can go to your own room like you were about to," she said with a smirk.

Brenda bit her lip and finally got in the bed, embarrassed that she had been caught trying to leave. She was even more embarrassed for thinking Sharon would just leave her in the bed like that to avoid having to be beside her. When she laid her head against the soft pillow and looked at Sharon, she didn't know how she could have thought Sharon would do that to her. The look in her eyes, the same one that was there throughout the night, should be enough to let her know that there wasn't any reason to worry.

Wrapped up in Sharon's arms, enjoying the warmth of her body, she felt Sharon's lips pressing a kiss over her ear. "You don't have to worry about me leaving you," she whispered. It was barely audible, not something that needed a reply. It was just something Sharon knew Brenda needed to hear. And Brenda pulled Sharon closer, silently telling her she wasn't going to let her go anyway. She was right where she belonged.

The End


End file.
